Uns gehört die Nacht
by secret2013
Summary: Eine Fanfiction über Hermine und Severus. Total AU und alles ohne wirklichen Plot. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo,

ich habe meinen Account hier aufgeräumt und Geschichten gelöscht, die mir nicht mehr gefallen haben. Manche habe ich überarbeitet wie diese hier.

Ein paar Leser haben mich auch darauf hingewiesen, dass ich ein wenig mehr zur Timeline usw. sagen sollte.

* * *

><p>Die Geschichte spielt nach der Schlacht und natürlich haben die Guten gwonnen. Der letzte Teil des Buches wurde ignoriert, Snape nicht von der Schlange gebissen und er ist wieder Lehrer auf Hogwarts.<p>

Eine echte Geschichte gibt es nicht. Es geht um die beiden - that's it.

Ich hoffe, dass Ihr trotzdem Spaß beim Lesen habt.

* * *

><p>Bum, ein dumpfes Geräusch lies die Klasse "wach" werden.<p>

Auch Hermine, die der Auslöser des Geräusches war.

Ihr Kopf war auf den Schreibtisch gefallen, weil sie es nicht geschafft hatte, wach zu bleiben.

Die anderen Schüler sahen sich erschrocken an. Die Vorzeigeschülerin von Hogwarts schlief im Unterricht. Schließlich begann jemand leise zu lachen und Sekunden später lachten alle - außer Hermine. Sie sah sich schüchtern um.

Der Lehrer stand inzwischen vorher und sah sie ernst an.

"Miss Granger. Das ist jetzt das zweite Mal. Was ist mit Ihnen los ?"

"Ich schlafe zu wenig."

"Ach wirklich?"

Professor Snapes Stimme bekam einen sarkastischen Klang.

"Und warum schlafen Sie nicht, wenn Sie das fragen darf."

Sie sah ihn an.

Erwartete er wirklich eine Antwort ? Es schien fast so. Aber sie konnte doch nicht wirklich …

"Ich warte, Miss Granger."

"Ich weiß nicht."

"Nicht akzeptabel. Sie bleiben nach der Stunde hier. Verstanden?"

Hermine nickte.

Als sie allein waren, ging Snape auf sie zu.

Schließlich standen sie ganz dicht beieinander.

"Miss Granger, Sie verschlafen den Unterricht. Warum?"

Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

"Du weißt warum."

Überheblich schaute er sie an. Allerdings, das wußte er. Schließlich hatte er seit ein paar Wochen darauf hingearbeitet und dann endlich sein Ziel erreicht.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

_**Rückblick**_**  
><strong>

Hermine Granger, berühmte Freundin von Harry Potter und Star der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberkunst bekam jeden Wunsch erfüllt. Wirklich jeden. Nach dem Sieg über Voldemort war sie zusammen mit Harry und Ron zurück an die Schule gekommen um das letzte Jahr zu wiederholen.

Im Gegensatz zu früher sie aber mehr Lebenserfahrung und wußte alles konnte von einem Moment zum anderen vorbei sein. Natürlich lernte sie genauso ernsthaft wie früher, aber sie ging auch aus und nahm Einladungen von ihren Mitschülern an.

Sie brauchte nur mit dem Finger schnipsen und schon standen die Jungen Schlange.

Jetzt nicht mehr. Komisch.

Zuerst merkte sie es gar nicht, aber nun nach ein paar Wochen war es doch auffällig.

Oder bildete sie sich das nur ein?

Die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete sich.

„Hermine, ich wollte Dich fragen, ob du …"

Ah, endlich.

„Komm rein."

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich darf nicht. Professor Snape hat gesagt, dass ich Abstand halten soll."

Was war das für ein Quatsch, dachte Hermine.

„Oh, du bist so niedlich. Komm schon."

„Nein, es ist wegen Professor Snape. Er hat es verboten."

Was ? Ihr etwas verbieten?

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Nun ja, kein Junge darf … Er wird uns sonst verhexen."

So ein Unsinn. Warum sollte er das tun? Sie war eine sehr gute Schülerin und die Küsserei und das bisschen Fummeln verdiente sie sich.

Und das würde sie dem Professor sagen.

Sie stürmte an dem Jungen vorbei.

Was fiel diesem Menschen ein?

X

x

x

Professor Severus Snape zählte die Minuten und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Da war sie.

Hermine Granger, seine beste Schülerin und hoffentlich bald mehr.

„Miss Granger."

„Was denken Sie sich eigentlich?"

„Ich denke, dass Sie vielleicht reinkommen sollten."

Er öffnete die Tür und lies sie in seine Gemächer.

Hermine hatte die Arme verschränkt. Er dachte doch nicht, dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte.

„Was?"

„Miss Granger, Sie wollten etwas von mir?"

„Allerdings."

Sie machte ihm die Sache viel zu leicht.

„Und?"

Severus Snape stellte sich direkt vor sie hin.

„Sie haben bald Geburtstag und ich habe gehört, dass soll der große Tag sein."

Hermine wurde rot.

Sie hätte sich ja denken können, dass hier nichts geheim bleiben würde.

„Und was haben Sie damit zu tun? Sie sind nur mein Lehrer."

„Nun ja, das würde ich gern ändern."

Sie musste sich verhört haben.

Oder auch nicht?

„Sie lieben doch die Herausforderung. Denken Sie jemand Ihres Alters wird dem gerecht? Ich glaube nicht."

Snape fasste Hermine am Arm und führte sie hinaus. Und dann schloss er die Tür und sie stand ganz allein im Flur.

Nun konnte er nur abwarten.

X

x

x

Hermine wachte schweiß gebadet auf.

Verdammt, sie bildete sich ein seine Hände auf ihrem Körper zu spüren. Wie er ihre Bluse aufknöpfte und ihr den BH auszog.

Sie schloss sie die Augen und dachte an ihn.

Oh mein Gott, er hatte recht. Sie hatte sich schon oft versucht vorzustellen wer ihr Liebhaber sein konnte und immer war er gesuchtlso geblieben. Das hatte sich von einem Momenz zum anderen geändert. 

X

x

x

Am nächsten Tag hatte sie Unterricht bei Professor Snape. Normalerweise kein großes Problem. Aber diesmal zitterten ihre Hände beim Abwiegen der Inkredenzien.

Und sie hatte den Eindruck dass Snape genau das genoss.

Er lies sie einfach nicht aus den Augen und dann stellte er sich auch noch neben sie.

Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und flüsterte: „Alles in Ordnung, Miss Granger? Oder mache ich Sie etwa nervös?"

„Nein."

„Warum schwitzen Sie denn so?"

„Lassen Sie mich zufrieden, Professor."

„Wie Sie wünschen."

Er ging zurück zum Tisch und schenkte ihr keine Beachtung mehr. 

X

x

x

Snape konnte in der folgenden Nacht nur an Hermine Granger denken. Wie es mit ihr sein würde.

Morgen war ihr 18. Geburtstag und in der Nacht würde sie zum ihm kommen. Da war er sicher.

Und es würde unvergesslich werden. Für sie beide. 

X

x

x 

Harry und Ron hatten ihre engsten Freunde zusammengetrommelt und nun brachte man ihr im großen Saal ein Ständchen. Schließlich wurde sie nur einmal im Leben 18.

Der Rest des Tages verging wie im Rausch. Sie bekam Geschenke und alle waren so nett zu ihr. Selbst die Lehrer gratulierten.

Aber der auf den es ihr ankam, beobachtete nur. Von weitem.

Sie wurde immer aufgeregter und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als das der Tag endlich vorbei war und es Abend wurde.

Es war fast Mitternacht als Hermine durch die dunkle Gänge von Hogwarts lief.

Sie klopfte und wartete.

Warum dauerte das so lange ?

Endlich ging die Tür auf.

Da stand er. 

X

x

x****

_Verzaubert_

_Er hat mich verzaubert._

_Ja, so musste es sein. Es war der einzige Grund warum es sich so wundervoll anfühlte hier zu sein._

_Seine Augen, wie er mich ansieht._

_So viele Gefühle._

_Es musste ein Zauber sein._

Er sah Fragen in ihren Augen als er die Tür öffnete und sie hereinbat. Aber sie schwieg.

Und dann - sie lächelte ihn an. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass nichts mehr seien würde wie vorher.

Er zog sie zu sich heran und begann sie zu küssen, zu liebkosen.

_Oh mein Gott, was macht er mit mir._

_Woher weiß er was sich gut anfühlt. Ich sollte es nicht zu lassen. Ich sollte . . ._

_Ooh ja, bitte._

_Mehr, einfach mehr von allem._

Severus drängte sie zum Bett.

_Hermine, was für ein schöner Name. _

_Für einen Moment stoppte er. Was war das für ein Gedanke ?_

_Aber wer konnte schon klar denken, wenn sie sich so weich anfühlte, solche Geräusche machte._

_Kein Mann. Da war er sicher. Jeder würde so reagieren. Aber wenn es nach ihm ging – kein anderer Mann würde ihr jemals so nah kommen. Niemals._

_Sie hatte ihn verzaubert._

* * *

><p>ENDE des Rückblicks <p>

Und nun standen sie hier im Klassenzimmer.

Der Zauber, wenn es je einen gegeben hatte, war längst verflogen. Nicht so ihr Verlangen zusammen zu sein.

„Wir sollten das nicht tun."

„Nein, sollten wir nicht."

Hermine löste sich von ihm.

„Dann bis heute Nacht."

x

x

x

Wo blieb sie nur ? Severus Snape war kein geduldiger Mann. Er wartete nicht gern und außerdem sehnte er sich danach Hermine in den Arm zu nehmen.

Denn in der Nacht gehörte sie ihm. So einfach war das.

„Hermine."

Sie schlüpfte schnell in seine Gemächer und dann lehnte sie sich an ihn.

Endlich.


	2. Chapter 2

Verdammt, ich bekomme das mit den Zeilen noch immer nicht hin. Tut mir leid, denn beim Lesen macht das nicht so viel Spaß.

* * *

><p>Sie saß wie ein Häufchen Elend vor ihm.<p>

„Warum schickst du mich fort?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.

Severus kniete sich vor sie hin.

„Ich schicke dich nicht fort. Deine Zeit hier ist vorbei. Ein neuer Lebensabschnitt beginnt."

„Aber ich will nicht gehen."

Severus wusste nicht was er mit diesem Mädchen machen sollte.

„Du musst. Du gehst auf die Universität nach Paris. Es wird eine aufregende Zeit für dich sein."

„Aber du bist nicht da", erwiderte sie trotzig.

Wollte er sie nicht verstehen? Oder war er froh, wenn sie ganz weit weg war?

Natürlich wollte er sie nicht loswerden, aber er war Realist. Sie konnte nicht bleiben. Irgendwann würde sie sich fragen warum sie nicht die Welt erobert hatte ? Warum sie in den alten Mauern des Schlosses ihre Jahre verbracht hatte. Nein, Severus blieb nichts weiter übrig als sie wegzuschicken. Sie musste hinaus in die Welt und andere Menschen kennen lernen.

Wenn sie später … aber darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken. Denn er wusste genau was alles passieren konnte, wie schnell Ereignisse das Leben verändern konnten.

Aber Hermine wollte oder konnte das noch nicht sehen.

„Ich bin hier und ich bleibe hier. Auf Hogwarts."

„Kann ich dich besuchen?"

Er nickte.

„Wartest du auf mich?"

„Ich bin hier."

Sie nickte und er war froh, dass sie keine weiteren Fragen stellte. Sie war zu jung – da war es wieder dieses Wort – um zu erkennen, dass man in dieser Welt keinem Versprechen glauben sollte.

X

* * *

><p>x<p>

Das Abschlussfest war im vollen Gange. Die Stimmung ausgelassen.

Professor Snape war zur Überraschung aller noch immer in der großen Halle. In der Vergangenheit hatte er sich noch dem offiziellen Teil entschuldigt und war in seinen Räumen verschwunden.

Aber in diesem Jahr war alles anders. Dieses Fest bedeutete den Abschied von Hermine Granger, seiner besten Schülerin und Geliebten.

Ihre gemeinsame Zeit würde heute abend zu Ende gehen.

_x  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>x<em>

Albus Dumbledore wusste was in seinem Schloss vor sich ging.

Natürlich.

Er ging zum Tisch der Lehrer hinüber und setzte sich zu Severus.

„Du tust das Richtige."

„Ich weiß nicht was Sie meinen."

„Sie wird mir auch sehr fehlen. Miss Granger meine ich. Aber trotzdem. Lass sie gehen."

Severus dreht sich zu dem alten Mann um.

„Das mache ich gerade. Albus, Sie wissen doch, ich mache immer was das Beste für die anderen ist, oder?"

Trauer klang aus seiner Stimme.

Bald wäre er wieder allein.

Hermine sah lächelnd zu ihm herüber.

Und er versuchte sich sich ihren Anblick einzuprägen.

Es war das einzige was ihm bleiben würde.

X

* * *

><p>x<p>

Paris

„Granger, hör auf durch die Gegend zu tigern. Du hast noch genug Zeit."

Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Freundin schien ja total verrückt nach diesem Mann zu sein.

„Du verstehst das nicht. Ich will ihn überraschen. Er wird sich freuen mich zu sehen."

Lisa verstand das sehr wohl.

Aber das war das Problem.

Sie hatte versucht mit Hermine darüber zu reden und wollte nun noch einen letzten Versuch unternehmen.

Schließlich kannte sie die Männer und irgendwas an der ganzen Situation mit Severus Snape kam ihr merkwürdig vor.

„Warum hat er dich nicht eingeladen? Die Konferenz dauert 3 Tage und dann folgt das Wochenende. Er sollte keine Sekunde zögern."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kennst ihn nicht. Er freut er sich bestimmt."

Lisa gab sich nicht geschlagen.

„Wie lange habt ihr euch nicht gesehen?"

Keine Antwort.

„Seit Du die Schule verlassen hast. Und er war Dein Lehrer und Deine erste Liebe. Vielleicht hat er Dich längst vergessen."

Langsam wurde sie wütend auf Lisa.

„Severus ist nicht so."

„Wirklich ?"

Sie versuchte die kleine Stimme im ihrem Kopf zu unterdrücken.

Sie hatte ihn 2 Mal besucht, zwar inoffiziell, aber sie versteckte sich auch nicht. Aber nie kam er zu ihr.

Und als sie nach den Gründen fragte, gab es fast einen Streit und sie lenkte ein. Dann, wie aus heiterem Himmel,

hatte er sie gebeten nicht mehr zu kommen. Die Lehrerschaft und allen voran Minerva hatte ihr Missfallen bekundet und es wäre schlecht für Hermines Ruf in der Zauberwelt. Sie hatte alles versucht um ihn umzustimmen, aber er blieb hart. So bleiben nur die Eulen und auch dieser Kontakt wurde immer sporadischer. Hermine konnte es sich nicht erklären, denn ihre Gefühle für Severus hatten sich nicht geändert und sie sehnte den Tag herbei an dem sie ihn wieder zu sehen.

X

* * *

><p>x<p>

Severus Snape war aus „beruflichen Gründen" in Paris. Eine Tagung zum Thema „Neue Zaubertränke" und Hermine stand nicht auf seinem Terminplan.

Er fühlte sich schlecht, denn er ging Hermine bewusst aus dem Weg. Dabei waren seine Gefühle für sie stärker als zuvor. Er fühlte sich mit ihr verbunden und wollte sich zu ihr bekennen. Und er wollte mit ihr leben. Aber genügte das?

Vielleicht brachte sie mehr. Er war sicher das ihr Leben in Paris war aufregender als Hogwarts und wahrscheinlich genau das Gegenteil von dem was er ihr in Hogwarts zu bieten hatte.

Vielleicht mit der Zeit, aber die Umstände verlangten eine Entscheidung.

Das Ministerium hatte angeordnet, dass er wie viele andere Zauberer heiraten sollte. Man hatte auch schon eine Braut für ihn ausgesucht und diese sollte er nun in Paris kennen lernen.

Ausgerechnet hier, wo Hermine lebte. Der er einen Besuch verweigert hatte.

X

* * *

><p>x<p>

Es war nicht einfach gewesen, herauszufinden wo die Konferenz stattfand. Nur ihrem Ruhm und Namen hatte sie es zu verdanken, dass man ihr die Information trotzdem gab.

Nun stand sie hier am Eingang und wartete. Auf die Liebe ihres Lebens.

Wie pathetisch.

Aber wenn sie es vorher nicht gewusst hatte, dann wurde es ihr in Paris klar. Sie liebte ihn und würde ihn immer lieben. Und genau das würde sie Professor Severus Snape heute sagen.

Inzwischen war der Saal im Magischen Paris gut gefüllt. Aber noch kein Severus weit und breit.

Allerdings hatte sie einige Bekannte getroffen, auch aus Hogwarts.

Die musterten sie verwundert als sie nach Severus fragte.

An ihren Anblick würde man sich in Hogwarts gewöhnen müssen, dachte sie.

Hoffte sie.

Nur noch 5 Minuten bis zum Beginn der ersten Konferenz. Wo blieb er nur?

War ihm etwas passiert?

Die Tür schloss sich vor ihrer Nase und sie stand fassungslos davor.

Wo war Severus?

X

* * *

><p>x<p>

Professor Severus Snape saß zur fraglichen Zeit mit seiner vom Ministerium vorgeschlagenen Braut in einem Muggle-Cafe.

Nicht nur das. Er versäumte einen wichtigen Vortrag wegen dieser Frau.

Was dachte sich das Ministerium eigentlich?

Nie, wirklich niemals würde es er diese Frau heiraten. Was für eine Zeitverschwendung.

Er war schließlich Severus Snape – Doppelagent und Held. Niemand würde ihm etwas diktieren.

Niemand. Niemals.

Er winkte nach dem Kellner, holte Geld heraus und stand auf.

"Es tut mir leid, ich werde Sie nicht heiraten. Keinesfalls."

"Aber ..."

Das Ende des Satzes hörte Snape schon nicht mehr.

Er wollte nur weg. So schnell wie möglich.

Und er wollte zu Hermine.

Er würde ihr einen Antrag machen und seine Zukunft in ihre Hände legen.

So bald wie möglich, am liebsten sofort.

Aber leider musste er heute Nachmittag seine neuesten Studien vorstellen. Aber danach.

Auf jeden Fall.

X

* * *

><p>x<p>

Noch eine Stunde später wusste Hermine nicht so recht weiter. Ihr sorgfältig zu Recht gelegter Plan war ins Nichts gelaufen und sie hatte keine Ahnung wie und wo sie Severus finden konnte. Sie hatte nur diesen Tagungsort ermitteln können, alles andere war geheim.

Ein plötzliches Plop störte ihren Gedankengang.

Severus Snape war direkt an den Tagungsort appariert.

Und so standen sie sich plötzlich gegenüber.

Beide überrascht.

Beide überwältigt.

Hermine fasste sich als erste.

„Wo warst du?"

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er zurück.

„Dich besuchen. Es sollte eine Überraschung sein."

Und dass die gelungen war, sah man Severus an.

Zum Glück schien er nicht böse zu sein, wenn Hermine seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete.

Oh nein, böse war Severus Snape nicht. Wollte er nicht gerade noch – genau. Er wollte sie fragen, ob sie seine Frau werden würde.

Warum warten?

Sie stand genau vor ihm, schaute ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen an.

Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hände.

Ein tiefer Atemzug und dann fragte er sie.

„Liebst du mich? Willst du meine Frau werden?"

Sie musste träumen. Es konnte nicht sein, dass er hier vor ihr stand. Ihre Hände hielt, in aller Öffentlichkeit.

Und bevor sie diese Tatsache akzeptieren konnte, sprach er aus was sie sich in ihren geheimsten Träumen gewünscht hatte.

Er sah genau wie sie um Fassung rang und hoffte, dass es ein positives Zeichen war.

Zum Glück für ihn, hatte sie sich schnell gefasst.

Bevor er weiterdenken konnte, hatte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und antwortete mit einem „Ja".

Und genau in diesem Moment gingen die Türen des Saals auf und Zauberer aus aller Welt sahen den strengen Professor in inniger Umarmung mit seiner ehemaligen Schülerin.


	3. Chapter 3

X

x

x

Nach einer Weile nahm das Paar das Gemurmel, der umstehenden Zauberer und Hexen wahr.

Nichts haßte Severus mehr als die Zurschaustellung seines Privatlebens.

„Komm", sagte er und bot Hermine seinen Arm an. Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und wartete darauf, dass er sie beide apparierte.

Aber bevor es dazu kommen konnte, teilte sich die Menge und der Minister für magische Eheschließungen England's richtete das Wort an Severus und Hermine.

„Auf ein Wort Professor. Miss Granger."

Beruhigend strich Severus über Hermines Arm als die ihn fragend ansah.

Sie folgten dem Minister, der sie in einen kleinen Raum bat. Die kleine Gruppe setzte sich.

„Professor Snape. Ich denke, dass Sie mir diese Situation erklären müssen. Warum haben Sie Miss Granger geküßt? Soweit ich informiert bin, sollten Sie sich heute verloben – allerdings mit einer Hexe, die nach Meinung des Ministeriums sehr gut zu Ihnen passt."

Hermine sah überrascht an.

„Ich habe mich mit dieser Frau nicht verlobt und das heute nachmittag auch dem Ministerium mitgeteilt. Man hat Sie wahrscheinlich noch nicht informiert?"

Er wußte, dass er auf Zeit spielte, denn natürlich hatte er noch keine Zeit gehabt das zu tun.

Der Minister sah ihn zweifelnd an, konnte aber nichts gegenteiliges beweisen. Allerdings kam ihm einiges merkwürdig vor.

Wieso hatte er seine Braut nicht vorher erwähnt?

„Miss Granger. Wir kennen uns leider noch nicht persönlich. Haben Sie nicht das letzte Jahr in Paris verbracht?"

„Ja, ich bin nach meinem Schulabschluß nach Paris zum Studium gegangen."

„Ich verstehe. Und wielange sind Sie mit Professor Snape verlobt?"

Verdammt, dachte Severus. Er wußte worauf das Ganze hinauslaufen würde.

„Seit heute nachmittag", antwortete Hermine wahrheitsgemäß. Auch sie hatte inzwischen ein ungutes Gefühl.

Schweigen breitete sich aus. Niemand wollte die Bombe platzen lassen.

„Professor Snape, Miss Granger. Sie erkennen sicher die Bedeutung meiner nächsten Frage. Wielange befinden Sie und Miss Granger in einer Beziehung?"

Hermine antwortete zuerst.

„Ich weiß nicht, was das Ministerium angeht."

„Nun Sie haben auf der einen Seite sicher Recht, aber durch das neue Gesetz über die Eheschließungen in unserem Land, sind wir befugt diese Fragen zu stellen. Und wir können natürlich auch Ehen verbieten, die uns ungeeignet erscheinen."

„Verbieten ? Was für ein neues Gesetz ? Ich will Severus heiraten und das geht Sie nicht an."

„Hermine", unterbrach sie der Professor.

„Es gibt dieses neue Gesetz."

Ungläubig sah sie ihn an. Davon hatte sie in Frankreich nichts gehört. Natürlich war sie ein paar Mal in England gewesen, aber ihre Eltern lebten in der „anderen" Welt und ihre Freunde hatte nichts gesagt.

Wieder griff der Minister ein.

„Ich kann Ihnen die Unterlagen gern zukommen lassen."

Hermine nickte zustimmend.

„Danke."

„Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass mir Ihre Beziehung zu Professor Snape etwas merkwürdig erscheint."

Er hob abwehrend seine Hände.

„Ich spreche hier in offizieller Funktion. Professor Snape. Sie haben offiziell nicht um Miss Grangers Hand angehalten."

„Nein. Weil es niemanden etwas angeht."

„Nun, Sie könnten noch immer einen Antrag stellen."

„Niemals."

Hermine sprach dazuzwischen und stand auf.

„Ich habe Severus Antrag angenommen, weil ich ihn liebe und mit ihm leben will."

Sie drehte sich zu Severus um.

„Können wir bitte gehen. Unsere Verlobung sollte doch gefeiert werden?"

„Natürlich. Ich kenne da ein kleines Restaurant auf dem Montmartre."

Und ehe der Minister eingreifen konnte, ergriff sich Severus und Hermine bei den Händen und apparierten.

X

x

x


	4. Chapter 4

Da standen sie nun und schauten in die dunkle Nacht. Wie fast immer war es ganz anders gekommen als geplant.

Als sie gelandet waren, nahm Hermine an, dass etwas mit der Apparation schief gegangen war, aber dann sah Severus sie an.

„Wir sind nicht auf dem Montmartre?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Kommst du trotzdem mit mir?"

„Natürlich."

Sie griff nach seiner Hand und folgte ihm durch die dunklen Gassen. Nur ein paar Laternen erleuchteten den Weg.

Allein hätte sie sich vielleicht gefürchtet, aber mit ihm an ihrer Seite …. Und so fragte sie ihn auch nicht als er sie in eine alte Kirche führte. Natürlich nicht eine Kirche, wie Hermine sie kannte, aber es war einmal eine Kirche gewesen.

Severus legte ihr einen Finger auf den Mund.

„Frag nicht's. Du wirst es gleich sehen."

Sie nickte.

X

* * *

><p>x<p>

Er hatte genau gewusst, dass der Moment in dem er mit Hermine das alte, fast zerfallende Gebäude betrat, alles verändern würde.

Und genau das wollte er. Sein Leben ändern. Und er hoffte, dass Hermine seine Handlungsweise gut hies.

X

* * *

><p>x<p>

Hermine saß auf dem Bett und wartete.

„Hi, da bist du."

„Ja, da bin ich. Und was nun ?"

„Kommst du zu mir ?"

Severus ging lächelnd auf sie zu und als er vor dem Bett stand zog er Hermine zu sich hoch.

„Besser ?"

Sie nickte.

„Willst du mich küssen ?"

„Ja."

Und er küsste sie nicht nur. So ganz nebenbei begann er sie und sich auszuziehen.

Nicht dass Hermine etwas dagegen hatte.

„Wow, du weißt genau was du willst, oder ?"

Statt einer Antwort drängte er sie auf's Bett zurück.

„Hast du etwas dagegen ?"

„Nein."

„Du fühlst dich so wunderbar an. Und du riechst so gut. Hey, lachst du etwa ?"

„Ein wenig. Du bist so süß."

„Süß? Ein Mann ist nicht süß. Ich bin nicht süß. So etwas sagt man nicht zu mir."

„Ach wirklich. Was willst du dagegen tun ?"

Er sah sie nur an und Hermine wusste die Antwort.

Er würde ihr beweisen, dass er alles andere als süß war.

Minutenspäter hatte Severus sie mit seiner Leidenschaft eingefangen. Sie hörte auf zu denken und fühlte nur noch. Seinen Mund auf ihrem Körper, seine Hände auf ihren Brüsten und zwischen ihren Beinen.

Und dann endlich war er ihn ihr und sie bewegten sich wie beim Tanzen. Vollkommen synchron.

Nie hatte Severus empfunden was er mit Hermine fühlte. Sie war wunderbar und ihr Körper passte perfekt zu seinem. Zuerst bewegte er sich ganz vorsichtig in ihr, aber als sie ihn ins Ohr flüsterte, dass sie nicht aus Glas sei und was er mit ihr machen sollte, da verlor er die letzte Kontrolle über sich.

Beider Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und als zu gemeinsam den Höhepunkt erreichten, starrten sie sich voller Verwunderung an.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Als Hermine am Morgen aufwachte, blickte sie in Severus Augen.

„Hallo, hast du gut geschlafen ?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Ihre gute Stimmung war schlagartig vorbei.

„Hey, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich wollte nicht schlafen. Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit angesehen. Denn ich wollte sehen wie du deine wunderschönen Augen öffnest und mich so ansiehst wie gestern Nacht."

„Und?", fragte Hermine atemlos.

„Du siehst mich noch genauso an. Deshalb muss ich mir wohl keine Sorgen machen und kann dir sagen wie sehr ich dich liebe. Liebst du mich auch ?"

Hermine konnte nur nicken.

Er lachte und küsste sie leicht.

„Miss Granger ist sprachlos. Ein historischer Augenblick."

Der Zustand dauerte allerdings nicht lange an.

„Hey, werde nicht frech. Sonst …"

„Sonst was ?"

Severus beugte sich über seine Frau.

„Nichts. Ich liebe dich auch. Nur dich. Und ich verspreche, dass wird sich nie ändern."


End file.
